Broken
by Sebastian Shuu
Summary: !TRIGGERWARNING! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, SUICIDE, GUNS, MILD GORE, LANGUAGE. Eren dies in the line of duty. How will Levi react? How will Erwin handle it? How will the Scout Regiment react?
**IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO GUNS, SUICIDE, FAVORITE CHARACTERS DYING, FOUL LANGUAGE AND MILD GORE TURN BACK NOW! I WILL NOT BE A HAPPY CAMPER IF SOMEONE REPORTS ME BECAUSE THEY DON'T LIKE THIS CAUSE IT TRIGGERS THEM!**

 **HERE IS YOUR WARNING!**

 **LEAVE NOW!**

 **Okay now that that is over with enjoy! :D**

Broken

 **Will you end my pain**

 **Will you take my life**

 **Will you bleed me out**

 **Will you hang me out to dry**

Captain Levi sat amidst the dead bodies unable to comprehend the dead body lying in front of him, eyes wide open and jaw hanging slack. Eren Jaeger had finally been killed in action. Titan Boy. Ackerman's Lover. Mini Levi. Loud Mouth Brat. Levi's Husband and World. Dead. And nothing he could do would bring his husband back to him.

 **Will you take my soul**

 **In the midnight rain**

 **While I'm falling apart**

 **While I'm going**

Tears streamed down his face as he crawled his way to his husband's lifeless body. Levi cradled Eren's now cold body, sobbing into his torn up chest, "Please don't leave me here Eren. Not again. I don't want to be alone in this shit world without you." Other Scouts soon showed up, the women gasping and men starring at Levi in shock as he continued to sob into his Eren's chest. Erwin soon arrived and kneeled next to his best friend, "Levi we have to move, Titans are still out here and we need to shelter the team."

 **Will you end my pain**

 **Will you take my life**

 **Will you bleed me out**

 **Will you hang me out to dry**

 **Will you take my soul**

 **In the midnight rain**

 **While I'm falling apart**

 **While I'm going**

 **Insane**

Levi kept his hold on his husband as he somehow managed to get onto his horse; the ride back to base was a long, wet depressing ride as Levi shielded Eren from the rain with both their cloaks. The short man's hood covered his face from everything and everyone as silent tears continued to fall all the way to his and Eren's private quarters. Erwin followed behind as did a certain blonde and brunette in haste to find out what was going on. Levi slid down onto unsteady feet but managed to walk into their home, closing the door and locking it before the trio could enter after him. Eren was placed on their bed in the far right corner of the room while Levi grabbed fresh clothes and a bucket of water and a rag.

 **Can you break my bones**

 **Will you tear my skin**

 **Can you taste my lust**

 **Can you feel my sin?**

 _Knock Knock._ Levi ignored the sound as he took Eren's torn and tattered clothes off, setting to work on cleaning him of all the blood and dirt that had accumulated on him. Eren had always been a hard worker and was not afraid to get dirty if need be. "Levi you don't have to face this alone." It was Erwin. "Face what alone?!" Armin. "What are you talking about?" Mikasa. Levi was starting to grow irritated, "Leave now brats! Erwin is the only one allowed in this house! Am I clear?!" He had stomped to the door with each word until his hand was on the knob; soft finger taps was all Levi heard against the door frame, letting him know it was just Erwin. He opened the door long enough for him to slip in before locking it again; Erwin took off his jacket and all the gear leaving him in his jeans and his shirt. "Levi I am so sorry." Erwin looked down at his best friend, tearing up at the very sight of him. Levi launched himself into Erwin's arms sobbing like a little child who had lost their favorite toy, "I took it all for granted Erwin. All of it! I thought I'd have him for the rest of our lives! And now he's gone! My world is gone."

 **See I'm a waste of life**

 **I should just kill myself**

 **Yeah I could slit my wrists**

 **But it really wouldn't help**

 **Wouldn't fix my issues**

 **To change your mind**

 **Cause I broke your heart**

 **And you buried mine**

 **And now I'm six feet deep**

 **And I can't breathe**

 **I got dirt in my eyes and blood on my sleeve**

 **But I dig my way up through these roots and leaves**

Erwin held the back of Levi's head, his own tears falling into black hairs, "Levi. I know he loved you, more than anything in this entire world. He loved you with everything in him and did anything for you." Levi hiccupped, something only Erwin had ever witnessed his entire life, and gripped his shirt, "I don't want to live in a world without him Erwin. I can't do it. I was barely doing it before him. Now I can't go another day without his laugh. His dorky smile. God how he'd roll over and kiss me good morning with that god awful breath of his that I secretly loved." Erwin tightened his grip on his best friend before letting go; he wiped away Levi's tears gently, "I know." Levi walked back across the room and finished cleaning up Eren's body; his heart had been ripped in four pieces in his chest, ribs shattered, and breast bone broke in half. Levi grabbed a suture and thread and began the long process of sewing the gaping hole shut.

 **So I can get some air,**

 **So I can finally breathe**

 **And now I'm on my knees**

 **Baby beggin please**

 **Will you (Will you)**

 **Will you (Will you)**

An hour later, Levi had Eren dressed and looking back to presentable as he did when he was alive. He had put Eren in his formal outfit for the Scout Ball that was hosted annually; black slacks, dress shoes, a red button up and a white cravat borrowed from his husband and finished with his Scout jacket and cloak. Erwin sat in the chair at the foot of their bed watching and only asking a few questions here and there through the whole time. Levi sat on the bed, right at Eren's hip and held his face, "I'm so sorry my love. I promised I would protect you no matter what. That I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. And I failed you." He laid his forehead against Eren's cold one, "God I wish I had told you one more time that I loved you. One more time that you were the best thing to ever happen to me. Kissed your lips firmly and told you that I loved you one more time." Levi was choking up, trying not to sob again, "I love you Eren Jaeger Ackerman." He kissed Eren one last time before standing up and walking to his closet; he dressed himself in his white trousers, thigh high boots, a black button up, and his only other white cravat. He adjusted his hair properly and looked to Erwin, who had gotten dressed again and waited at the door, and nodded, "Its time."

 **Will you end my pain**

 **Will you take my life**

 **Will you bleed me out**

 **Will you hang me out to dry**

 **Will you take my soul**

 **In the midnight rain**

 **While I'm falling apart**

 **While I'm going**

Levi slid his Scout jacket onto his shoulders before gathering Eren in his arms and walked to the door. Erwin twisted the knob, "Ready?" Levi nods before allowing it to rest on top of Eren's head one last time. The door opens and every member of the Scout Regiment could be seen right from there. Levi started the long walk to the building that housed the dead; there were many murmurs, sobs, cries of outrage and disbelief, but one stood out above the rest. "EREN! NO! NOT MY BROTHER! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE LEVI! PLEASE! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED TO KEEP HIM SAFE! LIAR! YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Mikasa was screaming at Levi in sheer anger and sadness while Armin held her back, tears streaming down his face. Fresh new tears were streaming down Levi's face into Eren's hair as he continued to walk past them all as the whole group stood there in shock. Erwin followed behind Levi but at a slower pace to give him some space and to keep everyone at a distance.

 **Will you end my pain**

 **Will you take my life**

 **Will you bleed me out**

 **Will you hang me out to dry**

 **Will you take my soul**

 **In the midnight rain**

 **While I'm falling apart**

 **While I'm going**

 **Insane**

Erwin opened the door for Levi and closed it, taking guard of the door until Levi was ready to come out. Levi walked straight to the open cot in the back, furthest away from the door. He brushed Eren's bangs back slightly before grabbing the paper that sat on the desk, which was used to list the names of the dead, and a quill and ink. Levi sat next to Eren for a few minutes, silently memorizing every feature of his husbands face one last time. "I'm sorry Eren, I know I promised I wouldn't come after you if anything happened to you. But I can't live without you." Levi pulled a small hand gun out from the inside pocket of his jacket and set it on the cot next to him. Levi sighed and started to write his last letter to Erwin.

 **Good bye**

 **And don't you miss me when I'm gone**

 _Dear Erwin,_

 _I'm sorry my friend. You know I would not have lasted long anyway. It's better this way. You don't have to go through finding me the way I found Eren. You just find me asleep with my husband forever. I love you Erwin. You've been my best friend since we were kids and my brother always. I wish I could be around to see you get married, have kids and grow old. But I will watch over you brother, I promise. Erwin thank you for always being there for me when I needed you most and even when I was too stubborn to realize that I needed you. I leave all of our belongings to our only child, that no one knew about and now only you, her god father, Selene Nicole Ackerman. She is housed with an old friend of mine in the mountains just north of our camp. Selene is only five years old. Please tell her that we love her and we will always love her no matter what. Erwin I am entrusting you with the safety and well-being of our daughter, please make this world safe for her. And don't tell her what happened here today; tell her we died honorably in service of the Scout Regiment. I want her to be proud of her daddy who died in combat and not ashamed of her papa who died like a coward because he couldn't live without his husband. Erwin I know that this is the coward's way out but I don't expect you to understand why until you find someone like I found Eren. Goodbye my old friend, I love you brother._

 _Captain Levi Ackerman_

 **Goodbye**

 **Cause you're the fucking reason that I'm not around**

Levi folded the letter and set the quill and ink back on the desk before he shifted onto the cot with his husband, flat on his back while pushing Eren's head under his chin and placed his left hand over his heart. Levi slide his right arm underneath Eren's shoulders, left hand pointing the gun straight at his temple as he took his last few breaths. "I love you Eren Jaeger Ackerman."

 **Goodbye**

 **Don't miss me I'm, miss me when I'm gone**

 **BANG!** Erwin whipped around so fast and kicked the door open before anyone could register the sound of a bullet. Erwin rushed in and dropped to his knees as he saw what had happened, an agonizing scream/wail erupted from his throat as he saw his best friend. Erwin sobbed, "Levi! Please! Fuck, you selfish bastard!" He grabbed Levi's left hand, squeezing hard as he cried out for his best friend. After several moments of trying to pull himself together, Erwin found the letter Levi had left and decided to sit next to him as he read it. He was in shock; Levi and Eren had a daughter and he had left her here alone. He placed the gun and letter in his jacket pocket before taking Levi and Eren's hands and joining them and kissing Levi's forehead, "I'll be back soon brother, and I promise she will know what great men her fathers were."

Erwin closed the door and locked it before turning to the regiment, "No one is to enter this building. If you are caught trying to enter or found inside of this building you be discharged from service and thrown into the Titan fields to fend for yourselves. Do I make myself clear?" He didn't have to yell or scream to get his point across, these people knew how deathly serious he was by the look on his face. Hanji and Jean took their place at the door to stand guard before Erwin took the nearest horse and headed for the mountain trail at the south entrance of the camp.

 **Cause you're the reason why I'm not around**

 **Fucking reason that I'm not around**

After several hours of travel, Erwin finally reached a house on stable ground which gave a spectacular view of their world. Erwin climbed off his horse and walked up to the door before quietly knocking on the door. Running footsteps could be heard before the door was thrown wide open and a child was wrapped around his legs yelling, "Daddy!" It broke Erwin's heart as he looked down at the little girl and the little girl looked up and it wasn't Eren or Levi. "You aren't my daddy or my papa. Who are you?" she asked quietly, taking a few steps back to look up at him curiously. "Who exactly are you?" A woman's voice now came; she was on the tall side with short black hair, piercing green eyes and an air of authority surrounding her. "I am General Erwin Smith. General of the Scout Regiment, Brother and Best friend to Levi Ackerman and brother in law to Eren Jaeger Ackerman. I was also told that I am the god father of Selene Nicole Ackerman."

She gasped and tears welled in her eyes, "Then that means that." I nod firmly before sinking to my knees before the little girl who looked so much like my brother, "Hi Selene I'm your god father Erwin. But you may call me whatever you'd like." She came closer to him, "Where is Daddy and Papa?" Erwin choked a little, "They had to go away for a little while. They asked me to take care of you while they are gone. They told me their strong girl would be the one taking care of me though." She giggled, "Papa always said I was as strong as him sometimes, but I had moments like Daddy too but it was okay." Erwin smiled, "Well I believe that being strong and having emotions is incredibly important. And I know that your fathers are very proud of you. Why don't you run along inside and play for a little bit while I speak with your mother." The woman smiled kindly as she wiped her tears away, "I'm not her mother but rather her grandmother."

Erwin was once again shocked; Levi told him that his mother had died of sickness a long time ago. He stood once more and brought her into his arms, "I am so sorry for your loss Ms. Ackerman." She freely cried this time, knowing her sons were dead and that their little girl would never really know them. Erwin did not know how much time had passed but it soon had grown dark so he decided to head back to camp. He knelt down and gave his god daughter a huge hug, "Is there anything you would like me to give to your daddy and papa once I return?" Selene rushed into the house and came flying back in mere seconds with a piece of paper in her hand, "I drew the three of us! Give it to Papa for his desk! And kisses for them both!" She covered Erwin's face in little kisses causing him the chuckle and her to giggle, "I promise I will."

The ride back down the mountain was cold and quiet but once he arrived he found his regiment sitting outside the doors that Hanji and Jean were still guarding. They let Erwin pass, which in turn gained the attention of everyone. Erwin quietly covered his brothers with a sheet up to Eren's jaw so everyone could see them one last time before they were buried. He placed the drawing in Levi's front right jacket pocket and took off the necklace that Levi had given him many years ago and placed it in Eren's front left jacket pocket, "May you both find each other in the next life." He kissed them both on the forehead for their daughter and he placed one last kiss on Levi's, "I love you little brother."

Erwin stepped out in front of his team, no his family with tears in his eyes, "Sergeant Eren Jaeger Ackerman was a brave man and fought valiantly even to his last moments. He will not be forgotten and his death will not be in vain. Captain Levi Ackerman, better known as Humanities' Strongest, was the bravest man I have ever served with and had the honor of calling my brother. He will never be forgotten, neither will his husband, and neither of them shall have died in vain on this day! They are survived by their five year old daughter Selene Nicole Ackerman, my god daughter and the niece of Mikasa Ackerman. Five individuals at a time may walk in and see the Ackermans one more time before they are buried tomorrow morning at eight am."

Tears were shed. Sobs echoed throughout the lands. But the morning came and two headstones and one plot had been prepared. No one had the heart to move Levi or Eren from their position so they instead built the coffin around them, in honor of their love. They were safely lowered into the plot and mounds of flowers were strewn across the top of their coffin as the Chaplin said a prayer for them and gave their direct family a chance to say a few words. The earth was placed back over them, keeping them warm and safe from the evils in the world of the living. Their headstones read as such: _Captain Levi Ackerman December 25, 1975 – November 21, 2013 Loyal Captain of the Scout Regiment and Honored Husband. Eren Jaeger Ackerman September 21, 1990 – November 21, 2013 Loyal Sergeant to the Scout Regiment and Loving Husband._

Everyone started to leave until it was just Erwin left. He placed a hand on both headstones, "I promise that I will make this world safe for her. I will or I will die trying. I promise brothers."

 **Bitch you're the fucking reason that I'm not around.**

 _ **The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?**_

 _ **~Edgar Allan Poe**_

 _ **Leave a review or a favorite or a follow if you can see through your tears! :D Hope you guys enjoyed! Bye!**_


End file.
